Broken- hearted and alone
by Ausllyyxx2013
Summary: "Ally please tell me what's wrong!" He begged. She stayed quiet for a moment, then spoke up " I don't want to be alone anymore Austin." She whispered. " You have me!" he said. " No you will end up leaving like everyone else has!" She shouted at him tears streaming down her face. " I will never leave you Ally." he stated. " You will they always do." An Auslly story.
1. Chapter 1: Welcoming and meeting

**A.N/ Surprise!(: This is the first chapter of Broken-hearted and alone! I just couldn't wait for you guys to read this! I am in love with typing/writing it! Anyway I have been practicing typing/writing, and I guess I'm getting better!(: So anyway please enjoy this first chapter!**

**Disclaimer; I don't own Austin and Ally!**

…**..**

**Chapter 1;**

Ally remembers having a wonderful family. Never fighting. Loving and caring. Always there for you. No problems.

Until one day.

_**Flashback/**_

" _Stop!" shouted 5 year old Ally, but he continued to hit, punch, kick, and yell at her mother. _

" _I never cheated on you Lester!" shouted her mother who was laying on the floor in pain. _

" _You did!" yelled her father. He kicked her mother once again, and she yelped in pain._

" _I never loved you" he mumbled then he walked into a nearby bedroom. Her mother just laid there with tears in her eyes. Ally just stood there trying to gather up everything her father just said, he doesn't love mom? She remembers mom and dad talking about how they met each other and fell instantly in love. Ally ran over to her mother and knelt beside her,_

" _Mommy are you okay? I'm scared of daddy." Ally whispered. Her mother sat up and tried to smile,_

" _I'm fine Ally, but I just can't be here anymore." She got up off the floor and made her way towards the door. Ally widened her eyes and panicked, she quickly ran up to her mother and hugged her legs,_

" _Mommy where are you going?" Ally asked worriedly. Her mother sighed and unwrapped Ally's little arms from her legs,_

" _I'm sorry Ally be strong." And with that her mother opened the door and left. Ally stood there with her arms outreached and tears falling out of her eyes onto her cheeks,_

" _Mommy?"_

_**End of Flashback)**_

When Ally's 6th birthday came along, she waited for her mother outside on the sidewalk, but she never came. Ally would cry and cry and her father would yell, and tell her to 'Shut up'. She would stay in her room most of the time because she was to scared to go outside where her dad and his friends were. At midnight she would go onto her balcony and watch the stars, while hoping her mother would come back soon.

When Ally was 10 she waited for her mother at the front porch, but she never came. Ally would cry again and her father would slap her. Yes he got to slapping. Ally didn't have much friends because they were either scared of her dad or Ally's father wouldn't let them come. When Ally's dad left the house to do errands she would carefully sneak into his room trying to find anything that belonged to her mother, and something caught her eye. A book. A brown leather book that belonged to her mother. A book she always saw her mother write in. She picked it up and read a few pages, she sometimes laughed and smiled, but most of the time she would cry because of how much she missed her mother. She kept the book with her all the time, but his it from her father.

When Ally was 16 her father got to the triple abusing style, punching, kicking, slapping. Ally went to school too. She was mostly bullied there though. She only had one friend and that was a short Latina girl named Trish. She still had her mother's book, but she called it her own. She gave up on her mother knowing she probably wasn't going to come back anyway.

Now Ally is 17 and she doesn't get to attached to people. Her friend Trish left her because she wanted to join the 'Populars'. Ally's father has a girlfriend now and her name is Emily, she usually helps her father with abusing Ally. Ally still gets bullied at school her arch enemy is Cassidy Miller. **(A.N. I don't really know her last name, but lets just go with that!). **Ally goes home and always cries, but quietly so her father won't hear because he always hits her if she cries to loud.

Well welcome to Ally Dawson's life.

…**...**

Ally woke up to the sound of her father yelling at her to wake up. " Ally DO YOU WANT ME TO COME UP THERE?!" That was Ally's cue. She scrambled out of bed and went to the bathroom to take a shower. When she got inside the bathroom she began stripping off her clothes and stepped inside the shower. _Ahh. _She thought. The shower was the only peaceful thing in the world to her right now. No one to hurt her. Bully her. After 15 minutes she got done getting ready. _Now for makeup. _Ally never used makeup for beauty, she always used it to cover up the bruises and scars from her father. She put on some foundation to cover up the bruises, and concealer to cover up the scars. After that she brushed her hair to let out the loose curls at the end for which she loved. Then she grabbed her backpack and opened the door only to see her father with anger in his eyes. Ally backed up,

" H-hi Dad" Ally said scared.

* Slap*

Ally touched her cheek, tears stinging out from her eyes. _Why is my father like this? _she thought.

" YOU HAVE TO HURRY WHEN I TELL YOU TO!" her father yelled. Ally quickly nodded, and he slapped one more time and said,

" I will be out for awhile. Don't get into trouble." Then he shut the door. That is what confused Ally sometimes her would try to be a good dad and then her would just abuse her. She sighed and opened the door once again and made her way towards the kitchen. She looked around and saw no sign of her dad. _Gone already?_ She opened her refrigerator trying to find some eggs. When she couldn't find any she decided to just eat an apple. She got done with her apple after 5 minutes and threw away her core into the garbage can. Then she walked to the door and opened it,

School yay.

…...

When Ally got to school she tried to hide herself from the crowd which wasn't very hard. Until Cassidy came right in front of her,

" Hey Ally." she said sweetly, which was a little to creepy for Ally.

" Hey Cassidy if you don't mind I would like to get to my locker." Ally said in the same tone. Cassidy glared at her and moved,

" Whatever loser."

Ally walked pretty fast until she bumped into a boy with red hair that went down to his eyebrows, and has really weird taste in clothes.

" Sorry." She mumbled. He shook his head fairly quickly,

" It's alright no worries!"

Ally smiled for the first time in a long time, but her smile quickly faded when she saw Trish running towards her and the red- haired boy.

" Dez! Let's go!" Trish said. Then she turned her head to look at Ally,

" Oh um hey Ally." She said quietly.

Ally waved and kept on walking. When she got to her locker she put some books in and some books out. Then she closed her locker door, until someone lightly tapped on her shoulder. She turned around to see who it was and it was a boy her age she guessed with blonde shaggy hair, brown eyes that could make any girl melt and a smile that could probably make a girls knees weaken.

" Hey, I'm new and I was wondering if you could show me my first class?"

Ally snapped out of her trance and came back into reality,

" U-Uh yeah can I see your schedule?" She asked. He nodded and pulled out a piece of paper and gave it to her. She examined it.

" Your first class is next to mine lets go." She started walking and he quickly ran up to catch up to her. When they reached their classes Ally handed him back his schedule,

" You'll probably need this." She said quietly. He smiled,

" I never got your name, mine is Austin." he said.

She nodded and quickly ran into her class. _I can't get attached! They will just end up leaving._

_**A.N/ There you have it!(: First chapter! Did you guys like it? Do you want me to continue? Leave a review please!**_

_**- Kayla(:**_


	2. Chapter 2: Name?

**(A.N. HEY MY LOVELY READERS!(: I can't believe I got 16 reviews for the first chapter and already 22 followers! You guys are absolutely amazing! Here is your 2****nd**** chapter hope you guys like it(:**

**Chapter 2:**

Ally was mostly done with her classes, except for math. She went inside the classroom, and sat down at her desk. She began studying her math book, until she heard a plop in a desk right next to hers. She turned her head to the right to see who it was, and could you guess who it was? _Austin._ He took out a notebook and started writing the stuff that was on the board. She quickly turned away so he wouldn't know that she was staring at him. When she put her nose inside her book she couldn't feel someone staring at her. She looked from the corner of her eye, and saw Austin looking at her. She raised her hand,

"Yes?" Said the teacher.

" May I go to the restroom?" Ally asked politely. The teacher nodded and Ally got up from her desk, and went out of the classroom. When she got out of the classroom she started walking until she heard someone shut the door behind her, and here came Austin running towards her,

" Hey!" Austin said. He still didn't know her name which was good for Ally. She waved and looked down at the ground, he spoke again,

" So…are.. You going to tell me your name?" He questioned. She ran back into the classroom, and he sighed. She couldn't get attached to him. Telling him her name was the first step of leaving. She took out her book, then she heard Austin come in with his hands stuffed inside of his jean pockets. He sat down in the desk next to hers and she looked at him. He looked at her and gave her a smile, but she turned her head back and began listening to the teacher explain the lesson.

….

At the end of math, Ally quickly gathered up her things and scurried outside the classroom. She couldn't be late. Her father needs his afternoon lunch. She ran home and opened the door. She looked around, but couldn't see her dad when she turned around there he was with a deadly look in his eyes, Ally screamed because her father scared her. How did he just appear out of nowhere?

" WHERE WERE YOU?" her father yelled. Ally slowly backed away,

"I-I was at school." Ally stammered. He slapped her across the cheek, and kicked her in the leg.

" LISTEN HERE, YOU BETTER GET HOME EARLIER NEXT TIME!" He yelled. Ally quickly nodded now that she was on the floor clutching her leg in pain, her father took another chance to kick her again in the side. She gasped in pain. Tears almost falling out of her eyes, but she quickly wiped her eyes with her sleeve. She didn't want to look weak even though she was frightened by her father.

" Make the dinner for yourself. I'm going out with Emily." her father said, then he grabbed his coat and keys from the coat and key hanger, opened the door and slammed it shut. Now it was Ally's chance to cry, tears began streaming out like a river. She sobbed for a good 8 minutes and then began making her dinner which was some ramen noodles. _I need to buy more things to eat. _Ally buys all the food in this house, but she was running out. She did not want her father to get mad. She looked at the clock, 5:00 p.m. _I should be back by 6. _She quickly ran to the door and opened it heading towards the local grocery store.

When she got to the grocery store which was called Miami foods **(A.N So I don't know if there is a Miami foods, but I surely do not own it. Oh and by the way just to clear things up she does live in Miami haha.) **She made her way towards the meat section. Pork chops? No. Steak? Sure. She picked up the steak and put it into her wire basket. Now time for some canned foods. She went into the aisle and looked for some gravy. She found some and put it inside her basket. Then she went to the potatoes, she picked up about 3 and put it into a plastic bag before putting it into the basket. When she turned to the right she saw a mop of blonde hair. Austin. He was looking for some tomatoes. He finally looked up and saw her, he waved and smiled. She waved back, but didn't smile. He walked over to her,

" Hey, what are you doing here?" He asked. She looked at him,

" Um buying things…you?" She said quietly. He bent his head down,

" What? Sorry I couldn't hear you."

" Buying things. You?" She said a little louder.

" You know the same." He smiled. Ally tried to smile, but she just couldn't. She hardly has every smiled since well this morning, but that was only for a second.

" Listen tell me your name." He demanded softly.

" I rather not." She whispered, she started walking away slowly, and then she felt Austin grab her wrist.

" Please."

" I'm sorry, it's better this way." And with that she walked away. Leaving him speechless.

When she got done buying all of her groceries, she quickly ran her way home. Afraid that he would hurt her if she was late. She didn't have a watch, but she had a phone Trish bought it for her before she became one of those 'populars'. She never used it to text or call though. I mean this is Ally Dawson you're talking about!? She flipped her phone open, 7:00.

Crap I'm late.

She ran home even faster. When she got home she quietly shut the door. _All the lights are off? _yes. Her father isn't home yet! She turned on the lights and began putting in some of the things she bought into the pantry and refrigerator. When she was done she went inside her room, shut the door and locked it. Then she went inside her bathroom and put on her pajamas, brushed her teeth, and washed all the makeup off her face. When she was done with that she sat on her bed and began writing in her book,

_Today has been the same. Like always. I still miss her. A lot actually. I always wonder if she'll be home the next time I come home from school, but that only happened in my dream. And there is a guy named Austin. I mean he is cute, and really nice, but you know what will happen. He'll leave me. I still have my father, and I love him but I just wish he could go back to the way he used to be. I wish things could go back to how they used to be._

_Love,_

_Me._

She shut her book and placed it on her nightstand. She slid under her covers and fell asleep instantly dreaming about her mother.

Ally woke up the next morning feeling terribly hungry. She got out of bed and slightly opened her door to see if her father was in the hallway. When he wasn't there she walked out, but froze when she saw her father sitting on the couch watching football. He heard her and he yelled,

" ALLY COME OVER HERE RIGHT NOW!" he shouted. She nodded and walked over to him. She stood and front of him, and he kicked her ankle,

" Not in front of my Tv!"

Ally limped her way over to her father,

" Yes?" She asked trying to hide the pain in her voice.

" I will not be here for 2 days." he said calmly.

" Why's that?" she asked trying to hide the excitement now.

" I will be going out on a vacation with Emily idiot!" He yelled.

"I'm sorry." Ally said raising her hands near her face about 3 inches away. She was surprised her father didn't hit or slap her. Very surprised.

" Get out, I'm trying to watch the game!" He yelled. Ally quickly moved and went upstairs to get ready for school. When she was in her room trying to look for some clothes she just decided to wear a baggy sweatshirt and some jeans, with of course some sneakers. After 30 minutes of getting ready she was done, she didn't have anytime to eat any breakfast, so she decided to just head off for school. Her father was already gone. So she didn't have to worry about getting hit.

When she got to school she saw Austin and Cassidy talking. _Of course. _Cassidy will always go for the new kids. When Austin turned to look at Ally he smiled and waved. She waved back then he came up to her,

" Hey Sally!"

Ally cocked an eyebrow Sally? Did he just say Sally? Then Cassidy walked over by us standing next to Austin.

" Why the heck are you talking to- _Please don't say it Cassidy, _Ally?" She questioned. Ally stiffened, Austin raised an eyebrow,

" Ally?"

Cassidy nodded. Austin face palmed his forehead,

" Now I feel so stupid." He said chuckling slightly. Ally stood there still frozen _Now he knows my name! great._ Cassidy spoke,

" Yes, this loser here is named Ally. She's a nobody Austin." Cassidy said. Austin's face turned a little annoyed.

" That's rude Cassidy. Even though I don't know Ally I bet she's an amazing person." Austin said. Ally half-smiled. Cassidy glared at him.

" Well whatever see you later Austy!" She said flirtatiously then winked.

Austin turned to face Ally, and he smiled. Ally didn't smile back. He frowned,

" Well….um.. I will see you later Ally." He said then he walked away. Ally sighed. She went to her locker to put all her stuff away then she dropped her book. Then she saw Trish come and pick it up.

" Well Ally, you still have this book?" Trish said waving it around and looking through the pages. Ally got angry.

" Trish.. Give it back!" Ally reached out to grab it, but Trish was to fast, and she accidentally ripped one of the pages. Her moms pages. Ally gasped. Trish slowly brought the book down from the air and her face turned sad,

" Ally…I'm so-" Ally snatched the book out of her hands and held to her chest. She looked down, tears about to fall from her eyes.

" Just go away."

Trish slowly walked away. Ally wiped her eyes with her hand, and closed her locker. Still looking at the ground she went to class.

**After School***

Ally finally got out of Math. She was still angry at Trish, but really sad. That was one of her moms pages and her favorite one at that. That was all she had left of her mother. Ally saw Austin get out of class, and she hurried and ran over to him, she tapped on his shoulder. He turned to look who it was, and his blank face turned into a smile.

" Hey Ally."

She pulled his arm down so that they were about the same height. Then she whispered into his ear,

" Thank you for sticking up for me, that was really nice."

And with that she left, and finally for the first time,

She had a smile, a real one.

**A.n/ Second chapter!(: haha this chapter was sort of long! Yay! And did you guys hear about the bombing in Boston? I send out my prayers and thoughts to Boston. Please review! Next chapter I will be responding! **


	3. Chapter 3: Lies

**A.N/ Back here with chapter 3! Thank you guys so much for all the really nice reviews it gives me a lot of motivation. So anyway please enjoy this 3****rd**** chapter!(:**

**Chapter 3:**

Fighting. Ally never thought of that. Fighting back, but

She can't.

She knows that even though her father abuses her she will always love him. Because he is all she has left.

Her father.

Ally woke up, took a shower, and brushed her hair. When she got done putting on her clothes and finishing her makeup, she went downstairs to eat some breakfast before heading to school. When she finally got to school, she went to the hall her locker was at, but then she saw a certain blonde. Austin. She stood there for about 2 minutes wondering if he would move or anything, but he wouldn't budge. She sighed, and quickly walked over to her locker. When Austin saw her coming he smiled and waved. She waved.

" What are you doing here?" She asks quietly.

" I wanted to talk to you." he responded quite excited. She looked down at the ground.

" Austin, I um need to get to my locker, and you are kind of blocking it." She said nervously. He stood there for a couple of seconds trying to figure out what she just said, then he got it, he quickly moved away,

" O-oh I'm sorry."

She went over to her locker and opened it, pulled out some books, and put some books out while feeling kind of uncomfortable because Austin was staring at her. She closed her locker, and started walking down to her class, then Austin pulled her back to face him.

" Ally I wanted to talk." He said. She looked at the ground and pulled her grasp out of his,

" What about?" she said quietly.

" Maybe we could hang out you know?" he asks. She finally looks up at him,

" I'm sorry, but I can't."

His face turns into a frown,

" Why?" He asks.

" I am uh busy." she says. He shakes his head,

" Ally do you just not want to hang out with me?" He says sadly. She starts to feel guilty,

" No no I'm just super busy with homework and stuff." She says quickly. Ally never likes to hurt anyone's feelings even though a lot of people hurt hers. She wants to be the better person. His face looks a little more happier,

" Well I can help you with your homework, you could come over to my house." He says. She quickly shakes her head,

" N-no I ca-

" Please." Austin says interrupting Ally. She looks into Austin's big brown puppy dog eyes, and slightly smiles.

" Fine."

Austin's face lights up, and he grins.

" Yes! Come over around 6." Austin says, then he runs off. Ally tilts her head to the side. _Why does he want to hang out with me so much? _The bell rings, and Ally hurries off to class.

…

Ally went inside her math class, and sat down at her desk. She opened her book and started studying if there was going to be a pop quiz. She felt a note hit her on the side of her head, it fell on her desk and she opened it,

_Listen here loser. Austin is mine we were meant to be together. You better stay away from him. He could never like you anyway. _

Ally closed the note and looked around to see who threw it at her. Then she saw Cassidy snickering two desks behind her. Ally got up from her desk and threw the note away, and sat back down at her desk. Austin came in a little while later, and all the girls ran up to him, asking for his number, asking him if he wanted to go out sometime. Ally rolled her eyes and went back to studying, _since when did he become so popular?_

After school Ally went home, and took a nap. She didn't realize it was 5:30 p.m. when she woke up, until she checked the clock. She ran to her bathroom and brushed her hair, because she just took a nap she needs to brush her teeth just in case her breath would smell gross. When she was done she checked the time 5:59 p.m. _OH NO! _Ally gasped, grabbed her jacket and quickly ran out the door.

Ally walked around the neighborhood trying to find Austin's house. It was now 6:30 p.m., and she was really worried that Austin might be mad. He did give her his address in math class, but she hasn't very walked out much exploring the neighborhood. She mostly would stay inside her room or in the house doing things for her father. The only time she has every gotten out to do things would probably be the local grocery store, or school. She walked around a little more eyeing every number address on mailboxes and in front of some garages. Then she saw it, 8779. That's Austin's! She ran to the front porch and took a deep breath before knocking. She knocked a few more times when no one answered. When she turned around about to leave, someone opened the door, Cassidy. _Cassidy? _

" Um..hi.. Is Austin here?" Ally asked. Cassidy gave her a mean glare,

" I told you loser to stay away from Austin." she hissed. Ally stepped forward.

" Well Austin invited me here." Ally declared.

" Aww.. Really? You do know he and I are dating. Austin doesn't even like you." Cassidy said.

" He does! He wanted me to come here!" Ally shouted. Cassidy shook her head mumbling " Poor little loser" She then took out a tape recorder, and held it in her hand.

" Shall I press play?" Cassidy questioned. Ally slightly nodded. Then she heard something she didn't want to hear. Tears running down her cheeks.

" _I never will like Ally, it just won't happen. I mean she's a freak. I don't care about her. I was only being nice to her because she has no friends. She's a loser. You're right Cassidy."_

Ally slowly stepped back. She covered her mouth, so she wouldn't start to cry louder. Cassidy stood there smirking. Ally turned around and was about to run away, until she heard,

" Hey Ally!"

That was Austin's voice. Ally started to walk away again, but Austin grabbed her hand.

" Hey.. You.. Are so late! How could you?" Austin said jokingly. Ally couldn't take it in anymore. She turned around so that Austin could see her face, his face turned into concern.

" Hey what's wrong?"

" Leave me alone." Ally said quietly.

" Did I do anything?"

" How could you Austin! I actually thought we were going to be friends.. Someone who wouldn't leave me. I honestly believed that. I was wrong, I'm always wrong." Ally said looking at the ground. Austin lifted Ally's chin up with his index finger so she could look at him.

" What are you talking about?"

Ally pushed his finger off, and screamed at him.

" Just shut up, shut up, shut up!"

Austin went wide-eyed.

" You never cared. It's all lies." Ally whispered. Then she walked away tears running down her cheeks, never looking back, and ignoring Austin when he was calling her name to come back. She felt so stupid, she thought he was going to be the one. The one friend. She cried, thinking.

Lies. All he ever said to her.

was.

Lies.

**A.N/ So I'm super sorry I haven't updated in a while, you know homework and stuff. **

**And I apologize, this is a really short chapter,but I wanted to update for you guys.(:**

**Anyway time for responsess!**

**Rohini, Aww thank you! And I am a girl!(:**

**queenc1, Thanks!**

**K-Cat, haha its alright! Thank you so much!(:**

**MusicIsLife4real, Thank u! **

**Review review review pretty pwease.(:**

**- Kayla!**


	4. Chapter 4: Hurt and wonder

**A.N/ Hello everyone! I wanted to thank you for all the people who reviewed last chapter, even though it wasn't even that great. Each of your lovely kind reviews really give me more motivation. So I hope you guys like this chapter!**

**Chapter 4:**

Ally sat on the couch, sniffing. Tissues everywhere, and a pint of ice cream in her lap. She doesn't know exactly why she is so upset about this, but she just feels really sad because he really tried to be her friend. He said the nicest things to her and they weren't even true. All that happened yesterday Friday. Now it is Saturday and Ally wanted to stay home and mope all day. She got up off the couch and went to the kitchen to throw away the ice cream container in the garbage can. She went into her room and sat down on her bed in silence. _I just can't believe he said that._ She thought. She leaned back into the bed, put her hand under the light feathery pillow and pulled her book and began writing,

_So as you know I'm still really sad about this. I can't believe said all that about me. He stole my first smile in years. He doesn't even care about me. I guess him and Cassidy are right for each other. Well I'm tired so I will write in you later._

_Love,_

_Me._

Ally closed her book and put it back under the pillow. She pulled the covers over her and fell into a deep sleep.

When Ally woke up she looked at her little clock on her bedside table. _3:00 a.m. _Ally groaned and tried to fall asleep again, then she heard a loud _Crash!_ She leapt out of her bed and opened the door slightly, She heard another loud _Crash!_ She ran down the hall and turned the light switch on. You wouldn't believe who she saw.

Austin.

He was picking up broken pieces of plate off the hardwood floor. He finally looked up and smiled shyly,

" Hey Ally."

Ally looked at him in disbelief,

" What are you doing here, and how do you know where I live?" Ally asked.

Austin got off the floor and stepped closer to Ally,

" Ally it doesn't matter how, I just want you to tell me what I did to you." He said. Ally shook her head,

" No. You should just go." She said pointing to the door. Austin sighed sadly and walked to the door, opened it, but stopped and turned around.

" I don't know what Cassidy told you, but I heard a little bit of it. Me and her are not dating, and I want to be your friend even if you don't want to be mine." And with that he shut the door.

Ally stood there shocked. _He wants to be my friend?_ Ally quickly ran to the door, opened it and saw that there was water falling down from the sky. Rain. Ally quickly ran outside barefoot looking around trying to find Austin. She walked around the block her bare feet stepping onto the cold wet concrete. She still couldn't find him. Ally kept on thinking that he wants to be her friend.

But.

What about what Cassidy said, what he said about her. She pushed that thought somewhere else in her mind, and walked around her house. Then there he was. Underneath a tree breathing on his hands for warmth. Ally took a deep breath and slowly walked over to the tree. Austin looked up after a few seconds and his eyes widened,

" Ally! What are you doing out here! You are going to get a cold! Go back inside."

Ally shook her head,

N-n-not until you come in with me." Ally stammered. Austin looked at her, and she looked away slightly blushing. She held out her hand.

" you aren't mad at me anymore?" Austin asked looking at her hand back to her face. She shook her head once again,

" I still am. I just don't want you to get a cold." Ally whispered. Austin looked at her and raindrops were falling from her head, she was soaking wet. He smiled and took her hand. Ally blushed again, and they both went inside.

When they got inside Austin was sitting in the living room on the couch. Ally came over and set down a cup of hot chocolate down onto the coffee table. He gladly picked it up and took a sip. Ally was staring at him the whole time. He set down his hot chocolate and glanced at her, smiling. Ally's thoughts came back he doesn't care about me. He was lying to me. Ally didn't know that tears were falling from her eyes while she was thinking about these thoughts. Austin's face turned into full concern.

" Ally!" What's wrong?" He asked. She shook her head sadly and looked down at her lap.

" You don't know how bad you hurt me. I really thought you were my friend Austin…." Ally said hurt. His face turned into worry,

" What did I do? Please Ally tell me!" Austin pleaded.

Ally couldn't, but she wanted him to know.

" You said you never cared about me Austin. That you said I was a freak, a loser. I had no friends and that Cassidy was right." Ally said quietly.

Austin went wide eyed.

" What?"

Ally was still looking at her lap tears running down her cheeks onto her lap,

" Cassidy told me you said that, and she showed me a voice recording of it I heard everything." She said.

Austin grabbed her hand, and lifted her head slowly, both of their eyes met.

" I would never say that Ally. I care about you a lot even though I don't know you that much. I don't think you are a freak, not even a loser. Don't listen to whatever Cassidy says because none of it is true." Austin stated. Ally was shocked, but really happy. Happy tears came out from her eyes. She smiled, and gave Austin a hug. He was shocked at first, but then settled into the hug. They pulled away after a few minutes of each others embrace.

" Are we friends now?" Austin asks. Ally nods,

" Definitely."

* * *

Its been a day since Austin and Ally agreed to be friends again. Ally woke up feeling happy. Her father wasn't here to hurt her. Austin is her friend. And she doesn't have to worry about anything anymore. She was downstairs eating breakfast after an hour of getting ready. She checked the clock and it was 7:50 a.m. She washed her dishes, picked up her backpack, and walked out the door.

Ally went inside the school and got to her locker. She put in the combination, and took her book out. That's when she felt a tap on her shoulder, she turned her head to look who it was,

" Hey Ally." Austin said happily.

Ally smiled, " Hey Austin."

He grinned, " So shall we go to class?"

Ally nodded, and they both walked down the hall together.

" So I was thinking, can you come to my house again?" Austin said.

" Uh sure.." Ally says.

Austin stops and faces her, " I got to go to class, see you at 7."

Ally quickly nods, and he turns the opposite way to go to his first class. So Ally does the same thing.

* * *

Ally is working on her math homework in her room while thinking. _Will Austin leave me? _She looked at the clock on her bedside table and it was about 6:30 p.m. she decided to get ready. Ally grabbed a sweatshirt and some comfortable shorts. Then she went out the door to Austin's.

Ally was walking on the sidewalk, thinking. _Will his parents like me? _Ally looked down at the clothes she was wearing. She hasn't been shopping for any new clothes for a while. She sighed. Ally found Austin's house and walked up the driveway. When Ally got to the door she knocked 2 times before she saw a woman with blonde hair, who looked like she was in her 30's or 40's.

" Oh hello!" The woman said. Ally smiled and waved,

" Is Austin here" Ally asked. The woman nods,

" You must be Ally! I'm Mimi Austin's mom. Come on in." she says.

Ally walked inside and gasps. Wow. The house is filled with many decorations, nice furniture, and chandeliers. Ally thought the outside was already looked nice. She looked around some more before she became startled by Mrs. Moon when she tapped on Ally's shoulder.

" Austin is in his room. Go down the hall and make a right." She says, smiling.

Ally smiles, " Thank you Mrs. Moon."

The woman shakes her head, " Call me Mimi."

Ally nods and smiles and makes her way towards Austin's room. All the walls down the halls were filled with lots of pictures of Austin. His mom. His dad. A family. Ally knocks on the door that Mrs. Moon said. Austin opened the door and smiled.

" Hey Ally."

Ally smiles,

" Hi Austin!"

Austin moves a bit to the side of his door.

" Wanna come in?"

Ally smiles and nods.

" Sure."

She steps inside his room and what surprised her is that it wasn't that messy or dirty. It was pretty clean for a boy's room. Books and notebooks were nicely stacked on the shelf, and no clothes were on the floor. Ally sat down on his bed. A little while later he came and sat down next to her.

" So you want to watch a movie?" Austin asks.

" Sure!" Ally says.

Austin walks over to a drawer and pulls out a movie,

" Romeo and Juliet it is."

* * *

Ally comes out of Austin's house laughing,

" Austin I didn't know you were a romantic."

Austin chuckles,

" Yeah. What can I say."

Ally smiles. Their brown eyes both meet and they stare at each other for a while. Austin started to lean in, Ally's eyes widened. She started to panic, Ally sticks out her hand,

" Bye Austin. Today was fun."

Austin stops and shakes her hand.

" U-uh Yeah. Bye Ally." he smiles.

Ally walks off Austin's front porch and begins walking down the street. Ally gets a little cold she hugs herself trying to keep herself warm.

He was trying to kiss me.

No.

Not yet.

I'm not ready, I don't know If he'll leave me...

**A.N/ So? Did you guys like it? Please review?! I am going to be responding next chapter! Oh and if you have any ideas or questions please PM me! And did you guys see the promo for Couples and Careers? I am so excited to see it! **

**Review!**

**Stay tuned.**

**- Kayla!**


	5. Chapter 5: Safe and Misses

**Chapter 5:**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Austin and Ally, but I wish I did. **

* * *

Ally was sitting on her little white chair by her makeup table. It's been about 2 weeks since her father has been gone, off somewhere with his girlfriend. And two weeks since her and Austin have been friends, but the week before he has been off somewhere as well. Ally looked at herself in the mirror. All the bruises and scars are healing. She smiled. She put on little dots of makeup on the ones that were still noticeable, then she went downstairs to eat a little before she made her way towards her school.

Ally walked to her locker, and took out a few history books, she was studying yesterday night. She felt a tap on her shoulder, thinking it was Austin she smiled, but her smile quickly faded when she saw Cassidy standing right in front of her.

" Hey loser." Cassidy said, with a glare of course.

Ally avoided eye contact, " Hey." She said quietly.

Cassidy smirked,

" Where has Austin been huh?" She questioned.

Ally got angry, " Listen Cassidy just leave me alone for once." Ally yelled.

Cassidy was shocked, Ally was shocked too. She never yelled at anyone in her lifetime. Cassidy pulled Ally by shirt collar, so Ally could see fire in her eyes.

" Don't tell me what to do. Ever. Oh and by the way Austin is mine you stay away from him or else." She spat. Then she pushed Ally onto the ground and left with her little popular group of her so-called friends.

Ally got up off the floor and dusted herself off. _What is her problem?_ Ally thought. She got her books that were in her locker and looked around waiting for Austin.

*** Bell Rings***

Ally sighed, maybe he isn't at school today. She turned around and fast walked to her first class.

* * *

Ally's English class was the most boring class in the entire world. Ally paid attention in the class of course, but she never liked it. It was the class right before her lunch, and she was starving.

_Bell rings._

Ally got up and walked out of the boring class room. She went to her locker, opened it, and neatly placed her English textbook on to the shelf. Ally closed her locker door shut, and went straight to the cafeteria to eat.

Ally got inside the cafeteria and was really surprised,

Austin's here!

He was laughing and talking to Cassidy, and her little posse. Ally walked over to Austin and patted his shoulder, Austin turned around.

" Hey Austin, Ally said, I didn't see you today." She smiled.

Austin scoffed, " I was busy,"

Ally stopped smiling, and grinned,

" Oh well maybe we can hang out later yeah?" Ally asked.

She could hear Cassidy and her friends snickering behind Austin.

" You want to hang out? Sorry I don't hang out with losers." Austin said, with a little hint of guilt in his eyes.

Ally was shocked, " What?"

Why would he say that to her, after trying so hard to be her friend?

" Bye loser." He said, interrupting her thoughts and walking away with Cassidy.

Ally stood there frozen. What is going on? Did he really call me a loser just a second ago?

" Austin?" She whispered.

* * *

Ally walked down the hall, looking down and focusing on her old worn out sneakers. Why would he say that to me? Are him and Cassidy together now? Ally kept focusing on her shoes while thinking thoughts inside her head, until she bumped into a tall figure and fell down.

" Oww.." Ally said rubbing her forehead. She looked at the figure that was down on the ground too. Austin. She opened her mouth to speak, but Austin covered it her mouth with his hand. And took a deep breath.

" Ally just don't talk to me." He said. She tilted her head to the side and brought her hand up to Austin's and uncovered her mouth.

" What?" Ally asked, confused.

" Please Ally."

Ally shook her head in disbelief, " Tell me what's going on Austin." Ally demanded. Austin frustrated, ran his hand through his hair, looked around before pulling Ally into the janitor's closet down the hall.

"Ally, you don't know how much It killed me when I talked to you like that-

Ally was about to talk, but Austin continued,

But I have to keep talking to you like that, to keep you safe." Austin's voice was shaky and his fists were clenched.

" So please, just leave me alone Ally. Please." Austin pleaded.

Ally couldn't find any words to come out of her mouth. She was to shocked, who was telling him to do this?

" Austin I-I can't." Ally choked out.

He looked at her with pleading eyes.

" You have to. I'm sorry."

Ally shook her head, now it was her turn to cry.

" You are leaving me Austin! I let you in, and you are leaving me! Austin please don't do this!" Ally desperately pleaded, with tears running down her cheeks onto her old worn out sneakers.

Austin shook his head sadly, " it's to keep you safe Ally, I don't want to do this either. More than you don't want it to happen!" Austin said, now the tears were pricking out from the corner of his eyes. He quickly turned his head and walked out of the janitor's closet.

Ally left her arms outreached,

" Austin! Please! Please Austin. Don't leave me!" Ally cried out, watching him walk away with his head down. Ally covered her mouth with her small hands. Tears were falling out from her eyes faster than she has every cried before. She turned her away and walked out of the schools doors.

Ally cried while walking home, she couldn't believe Austin said all that. Who was making him do this? Does he even care about me at all? She turned right at the stop sign. She didn't have anyone in her life that cared about her now.

No one.

When Ally got to the house. She unlocked the front door and stepped inside. She threw her bag on the floor and quickly ran up the stairs to her room, she sat down at her makeup table again and she could see the tear streaks that were on her cheeks.

'_What did I ever do, to deserve this?'_

More tears began falling down on her cheeks. She went over to her bedside table and picked up her phone. She dialed her fathers number. Ally just wanted someone to talk to her.

Phone conversation:

" Hello Dad?"

" _What do you want Ally?"_

" I was wondering when you were coming home."

" _Another week." _

Ally figured her dad wasn't drunk or anything, because he isn't yelling at her right now.

" Oh well Dad….I miss you…"

That surprised her. She never thought she would say anything like that to him. Inside her father, she knows there is a bit of love there for her though.

She could hear his breathing, and it stopped.

" _Yeah.. I miss you too.." _

Then the line went dead.

Ally set her phone back down on the table, and fell to the ground, crying again, but it was happy tears. She smiled.

' _He misses me, my Daddy misses me.'_

* * *

**A.N/ I'm so happy guys. I am getting so much good feedback on this story it seriously makes me do the happy dance. Haha I love you guys!(: Oh and one more thing. I'm probably going to make this a regular basis, updating every Saturday. So yeah! Oh and I'm sorry, but I am not responding this chapter. Next chapter I will definitely. (:**

_**Leave a review?**_


	6. Chapter 6: Tell me

**A.N/ Hey guys! Early update! I have a recital on Saturday, so I cant upload It then but here is your chapter, So I didn't get very much reviews last chapter, but its alright. If you read it, it means so much to me. (:**

**K-Cat, Heeyy you are back!(: Thank you.**

**LivinSoCal5ever, I will definitely. I love typing this story. :D**

**Guest, Thank you so much!**

**MeganC11, Haha!**

**WARNING: Just a little bit of violence.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Austin and Ally. **

**Enjoy.**

**Chapter 6:**

Ally slid into her desk quietly, she had an awful night. She hardly had any sleep, Ally kept thinking about what Austin said.

'_Who is making him do this?'_

She knows Austin wouldn't just immediately stop talking to her, after he tried so hard to be her friend.

She just didn't get it.

Ally pulled out her book and started writing, maybe it could keep her mind off of Austin for awhile.

_Dear Book,_

_So… I feel like crap. This always happens to me, they befriend me, leave me, and never talk to me again. Trish. Austin. All my friends. I have never had a boyfriend, but I think I would feel even worse because you give your heart to them you know? I'm going to talk to Austin. I am. He can't just leave me like that. He is special to me. My friend. Well I'll write in you later._

_Love,_

_Me_

Ally closed her book, and put it back inside her bag. She sat there quietly, until she saw a mop of blonde hair come inside the classroom.

She smiled and waved, " Hey Austin!"

Austin looked up and his face was full of guilt. He shook his head and quickly walked to the back of the classroom. Ally frowned, he used to sit next to her. But he asked the teacher if he could change seats, because he made up an excuse that he couldn't learn that great when he was sitting in the front. Which to Ally was a pretty lame excuse. She couldn't blame the teacher though, Austin could get anything he wanted with that face.

Ally turned around, and looked at Austin with hopeful eyes.

' _Come on Austin, talk to me.'_

Unfortunately, he wasn't facing Ally. Austin was facing his girlfriend, Cassidy. Yes. They got together. Cassidy announced it loudly on the stage during lunch. Ally couldn't believe it when she heard it.

_Flashback:_

" _EVERYBODY, AUSTIN AND I ARE DATING. AGAIN AUSTIN AND I ARE TOGETHER." Cassidy shouted into the microphone. Ally's eyes widened in shock. She glanced around the cafeteria trying to find Austin to confirm it, and there he was._

_He was smiling, and nodding. _

_Ally gasped. How could they be dating? She quickly ran out of the cafeteria. And saw some of Cassidy's friends. They were giggling. _

" _This is such a good idea." A girl with blonde hair said, " Cassidy's a genius."_

_Ally couldn't hear correctly, so she leaned in a little more. But of course Ally's clumsiness had to come right now. Her hand slipped on the wall and she fell on her face right in front of Cassidy's group._

_Cassidy's friends gasped, and quickly ran into the cafeteria. _

'_Man I almost got them. What were they talking about?'_

_End flashback/_

Ally's eyes saddened. How could Austin date her. Her out everyone else in this school, he chose her. She turned back around and faced the whiteboard.

' _I won't give up Austin. I WILL find out who is doing this to you.'_

* * *

Ally walked home, while looking at the gravel she was stepping on. Austin still hasn't talked to her, she caught him looking at her a few times, but still. Nothing. No wave. No smile.

Nothing.

When Ally got to the street of where her house was. She quickly unlocked her door and walked inside the empty house. She threw her bag onto the hardwood floor, and walked to the kitchen to get something to eat. She opened the refrigerator, and took out some pasta she made the night before. Ally put it in the microwave to warm it up, and sat down at her dinner table. She pulled out her phone from her pocket and scrolled down and to her surprise she had one message.

**New Text message: To: Ally**

**Hey Ally come meet me at the old abandoned alley. I need to talk to you about something.**

- **Austin**

Ally shut her phone, stood up, and ran out the door to the location that Austin has texted her.

* * *

Ally shivered. Why would Austin want me to meet him here? The alley was foggy, and dark don't forget cold. She walked around a little more trying to find Austin.

' _Where is he?'_

She then saw someone behind all the fog. She grinned, " Hey Austin! I'm over here!"

The person didn't answer. Ally squinted, it wasn't one. But four people were coming. The four people stepped out of the fog. And Ally's eyes widened in horror.

Cassidy and her group.

Ally stepped back,

'_What is Cassidy doing here?'_

Cassidy was smirking along with her friends, " Hey Ally, did you hear my plan?"

Ally raised her eyebrow in confusion," What?"

Cassidy sent death glares through Ally's body.

" Don't be stupid. You know my plan."

Ally rolled her eyes, " If you don't mind I'm meeting Austin." she said. Cassidy shook her head slowly,

" You really are stupid for a straight A student."

Cassidy stepped forward towards Ally, and when she came face to face with Ally. She raised her hand up high,

" What are-

_*Slap*_

Ally gasped. And put her hand where Cassidy had just smacked her.

" WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU!" Cassidy shrieked. Ally stepped back,

" What?" Ally said worried.

_* Slap*_

Tears were stinging from the corners of Ally's eyes.

'_Ow, why is she slapping me?'_

" You stole Austin away from me." Cassidy said, " And now you are going to pay."

Ally's eyes widened in horror,

" Please don't Cassidy, Please." Ally pleaded desperately, but it was to late. Cassidy kicked Ally in the leg, and she grasped it in pain. Tears were now falling down from her eyes. Cassidy kicked her in the stomach, hard. Ally gasped for air. Last, but not least Cassidy knelt down to the ground, and grabbed Ally by the shirt collar, and said.

" You are going to wish you never saw Austin." And with that she punched Ally right in her face repeat ably. Ally's eyes were slowly closing, but then she saw a mop of blonde hair shouting,

" GET AWAY FROM HER!"

She heard Cassidy and her friends running, hearing their heels clicking against the street. She then heard someone some one running towards her,

" Oh my god Ally, I'm so sorry. Wake up Ally. Please." She knows that voice anywhere. Austin.

Ally slowly closed her eyes. Slightly smiling.

' _Hmm the pasta its going to get cold.'_

* * *

Ally woke up in an unfamiliar house she wasn't aware of. She slowly sat up, but her head was pounding. She laid back down and grabbed her forehead. She heard a light chuckle fill the room,

" Yeah…It might hurt a little."

Ally froze and slightly turned her head, to see Austin smiling at her. He was sitting in a chair and his hair looked like a mess, also his eyes were very baggy like he hasn't slept in ages.

" Austin." Ally breathed.

He waved, " Hey Ally, haven't talked to you in forever."

Ally grinned, and slowly sat up. Her head was slightly pounding, but it wasn't bad.

" What happened?" Ally asked.

Austin's smile quickly vanished. He stood up and walked to the wall with his head down. Ally saw his fist tighten, and he slowly raised his fist and punched the wall.

Hard.

Ally's eyes widened, and she quickly ran over to him, grabbing his arm before he could do it again.

" She hurt you Ally….This…is all my fault." Austin said his voice breaking.

Ally cocked her head to the side in confusion. Then she remembered what happened yesterday night. The yelling. The punching, kicking, and slapping. She slowly let go of Austin's arm and it fell down to her side, her head fell down too so that she was looking at the beige carpet floor. Her mouth and throat was dry she couldn't even say a word, but she tried.

" Austin… Why?" Ally asked quietly. He slowly turned around and looked at her,

" What?"

Ally looked up, and met his eyes, " Why are you dating her?" Ally said louder.

Austin froze, " Ally…I-"

" No. And why haven't you talked to me!" Ally shouted.

" I didn't want you to get hurt Ally why can't you understand that?!" Austin said irritated.

Ally shook her head,

" No Austin I don't understand. You know I hate her. I know Cassidy is doing this to you Austin. She's making you date her. And about hurting me? I think… I think…."

" You think what?" Austin asked.

" I think you already did." Ally said her voice shaky.

Austin widened his eyes, " I never meant to Ally I have to keep you safe. I want to talk to you Ally. I want to hug you. I want to make you smile, and laugh. I want to hang out with you after school. But I can't she will know. And she WILL hurt you." Austin said sadly.

" Austin, I know Cassidy is doing this what is she doing." Ally demanded. Austin shook his head,

" I can't tell you."

Ally shook her head in disbelief. She pushed Austin out of her way. And made her way towards Austin's bedroom door. He hesitantly grabbed her wrist.

" Ally I'm your friend. I want to tell you. But I can't."

She turned around and glared at him,

" A real friend would tell me what's going on. Even if It does hurt either one of us. We work it out together. But Austin. I guess you aren't a real friend." Ally said quietly.

Austin face turned guilty, " Ally… I'm sorry…"

Ally shook her head, tears were falling out of her eyes, " so does that mean we aren't friends? You aren't going to talk to me anymore? That's it?"

" I have to keep you safe."

Ally couldn't take it anymore," SAFE?! NO AUSTIN. I WANT TO HELP, BUT YOU ARENT TELLING ME WHAT'S GOING ON!" Ally shouted.

" Ally calm down-"

" No! I can't calm down! Don't tell a girl to calm down! Cassidy isn't for you. Tell me what's going on why is she doing this to you!" Ally shouted once more.

Austin ran his hand through his hair, " Fine Ally… I'll tell you."

Ally stopped. And leaned forward to make sure she heard correctly.

" Huh?"

" I'll tell you." Austin said again. Ally walked over to his bed and sat down, she pat a spot next to her. And Austin came and sat down next to her. He took a deep breath than he began.

" It all started when Cassidy came over to my house…

" _Hey Austin." Cassidy said stepping into his room. Austin looked from his phone,_

" _Cassidy?" _

_She walked over to Austin, and started kissing him. Austin's eyes widened and pushed her off,_

" _What are you DOING?" Austin said panting. She glared at him._

" _I'm kissing my boyfriend." She said obviously. Austin shook his head,_

" _No Cassidy I'm not. I don't have a girlfriend right now."_

_She glared at him once more. _

" _YES YOU ARE!" Cassidy shrieked. Austin looked at her like she had grown two heads. _

" _No Cassidy." Austin said. Cassidy put her hand behind her back, and held out something._

_A knife._

_Austin's eyes widened in horror as she walked towards him. She was face to face with him and she held it against his throat. _

" _Cassidy s-stop." Austin choked out. She evilly smirked,_

" _Austin you will be mine. Forever. You are not Ally's. And if I catch you talking to her, hanging out with her or anything I WILL hurt her." Cassidy threatened. _

_Austin nodded slightly. Cassidy smiled, and dropped the knife and it fell on his bed. _

" _Good. I will see you soon Austin." Cassidy said innocently. Then she walked out of his room. Austin gasped for air, and fell onto his floor. _

" _Ally… I'm so sorry." Austin whispered to himself. _

" That's what happened Ally, I wanted to talk to you. I just couldn't watch you get hurt. I'm sorry." Austin said sadly.

Ally couldn't believe it. Cassidy did all that to him? She looked at Austin, he was staring at his lap fiddling with his fingers. She smiled. And what she did next surprised him. She hugged him almost unbalancing him.

" Thank you thank you Austin." Ally whispered.

Austin smiled and wrapped his arms around her burying his face in her hair, " Ally… I really am sorry."

She pulled away and smiled, " I know Austin. I have to go I'll talk to you later?"

He nodded, " Yeah bye Ally." He waved and watched the small brunette walk out of his room.

' _Even If I did have a girlfriend. It would be Ally, most definitely."_

**A.N/ **

**Liked/ loved? Review and tell me what you think!(:**


	7. Chapter 7: Why now?

_**A.N./ Hey there! Chapter 7! Enjoy. **_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Austin and Ally. **_

**Chapter 7:**

Ally sat under a big tree, thinking about what Austin had said about 15 minutes ago. She needed to get back at Cassidy. Who does all this to one person? Is she really that low? Ally sighed and stood up. She needed to go back to Austin's house. Her house was to far and her head was pounding harder than ever before.

She started walking up the street, holding onto her head.

' _Ow.. Why does my head hurt so much? Did Cassidy hit me that hard?'_

Ally started swaying a bit, but she quickly shook her head and focused on the street below her. _Thump, thump, thump. _She held tighter onto her head. She finally got to Austin's porch steps and knocked. After 3 knocks Austin opened the door,

" Oh hey Ally, do you need something?" he asked smiling.

Ally smiled her vision started to blur and she could feel her eyelids slowly closing to a bit of darkness,

" …Austin….I'm tired." She whispered before feeling Austin's strong arms catch her when she fell forward, closing her eyes.

* * *

Ally woke up feeling refreshed. She sat up and stretched her arms above her head, looking around.

' _Oh yeah. I'm inside Austin's house again.'_

She could hear a spoon clanking against a glass bowl inside the hallway, she raised her eyebrow in confusion and looked out the window.

She then heard a bowl crash onto the floor. Ally whipped her head back and there she saw Austin grinning. He ran over towards her,

" Ally! Are you okay? I'm so glad you are awake!" He said, excitedly.

Ally giggled, " Yeah.. I'm fine… How long was I out?" She asked. He frowned,

" Two days. I didn't know if I should've taken you to the hospital or not. I'm just so happy you are awake now Ally. I was so worried." He pouted.

Ally threw her head back and laughed. Austin chuckled.

" I like your laugh. It's cute."

Ally froze, and looked at him. She smiled,

" Thank you."

He smiled once again, before standing up and holding out his hand, " Now.. Do you want some breakfast? I made you some soup… But you can see that its ruined now…." He said pointing at the ground.

Ally looked at him and nodded, " Sure. I'm starving." She said.

Ally stood up and touched her toes to stretch out her back. She then walked out hearing Austin following her, she smiled and she knew he was smiling as well.

* * *

Once Ally stepped inside the diner, she was in complete awe. It was amazing! Couples sharing milkshakes, waitresses in old 50's uniforms, and people dancing to the music of the jukebox. It was so cool! Ally has never been to a diner, so it really surprised her of how cool it was. Then she felt a light tap on her shoulder,

" Ally?" Austin said. Ally turned to him still in her little trance,

" Hmm?"

" Um… Do you want to go to our table?" Austin asked, trying to hold in a laugh.

Ally snapped out of her trance and a light pink color rose onto her cheeks,

" Yeah let's go."

The waitress led them to their table which was near a window.

' _What? The table is even cool too!'_

Ally sat down and Austin sat down on the opposite side of her.

" So.. Couple? Do you want to order a milkshake?" the waitress asked clicking her pen.

Ally blushed again,

" Oh no.. we aren't-"

" Yeah! Can we get the strawberry milkshake please? Austin interrupted.

The waitress nodded, " Coming right up. I'll be right back." Then she left into the kitchen.

Ally was still staring at Austin with her mouth wide open, " A-Austin w-why did you order a m-milkshake?" Ally asked, stuttering.

Austin laughed, " Ally it's fine… I will ask for separate cups. Okay?"

Ally nodded slightly, " It's not like I didn't want to…" She mumbled.

Austin uncovered his face from the huge menu, " Did you say something Ally?" he questioned.

Ally shook her head and smiled, " Nope, nothing at all."

* * *

Ally walked out of the diner feeling so full, she could explode.

" Austin I haven't eaten that much in my life." She said. Austin was texting someone on his phone and when he heard Ally he quickly put it back inside his jean pocket,

" Really? Wow.." He said.

Ally raised her eyebrow, Who was he texting?

" Who was that you were texting?" Ally asked.

Austin shook his head, " No one.."

" Really?"

Austin nodded, " Don't worry Ally, it's no one."

She smiled, " Okay Austin."

Austin clapped his hands together, turning his head from left to right, " Anything you want to do?" He asked.

Ally shook her head, " I don't know. I haven't really done much around here.." She said quietly.

Austin's face fell, " Ally I have wanted to ask you something for a while now. You always say that you are alone with nobody, and you don't know what to do around here. And you haven't been to a diner, what's going on? Anything I should know about?" He asked.

Ally froze, " I just haven't been outside that much okay?" She said.

Austin shook his head, " whatever Ally. What's going on? Are you getting hurt?"

Ally stomped her foot annoyed, " NO AUSTIN I'M NOT LEAVE ME ALONE." she shouted.

Austin's eyes widened and Ally covered her mouth in shock, she has never shouted at anybody ever. She didn't expect Austin to be her first one she's shouted at.

" Austin.. I'm sorry it's just that I…"

Austin raised his hand to stop her, " It's fine Ally. I shouldn't have asked. I'll see you around since you want to be alone." He said and he turned around and started walking.

Ally felt so bad. She ran up behind him and tugged the back of his shirt, " Austin," She said, " Please don't leave." She whispered.

Austin slowly turned around, " Ally it's okay really, I have somewhere to go anyway.."

Ally let go of his shirt, " Can I come with?" she asked.

He shook his head, " No, it's somewhere with Cassidy."

Ally crossed her arms, " Were you texting Cassidy?"

Austin ran his fingers through his blond hair, " Yeah I was."

She shook her head, " What did she say?"

Austin sighed, " Ally its nothing important.." He said.

" What. Did. She. Say." Ally said pausing at every word.

" Ally if I'm staying out of your business, stay out of mine!" Austin yelled.

Ally stepped back in shock,

' _He yelled at me. Austin yelled at me.'_

Austin stepped forward, " Ally I'm so sorry Ally. Please I-"

Now it was Ally's turn, she raised her hand to stop him from talking,

" It's fine… I really shouldn't have asked!" She said smiling through her tears.

Austin's heart broke into pieces, seeing her face like that. He did that. He made her cry,

" Ally…" He breathed.

Ally still was smiling and tears were falling down from her eyes,

" Bye Austin!"

Then she ran.

When Ally got home she was looking at a picture,

Her and her mom.

" I'm trying to stay strong mom… I'm trying…" She whispered.

She dropped the picture onto the floor and walked outside to her balcony,

" Mommy… wherever you are… I miss you… I can't take this anymore.. I'm trying to be strong, but I just can't be strong… I'm weak… I'm broken… Austin if I tell him, he'll look at me differently… I just can't. Ally said her voice breaking.

She walked back inside her room, and she felt something stick to the bottom of her foot,

The picture.

She fell down to the floor, " I can't be strong mommy. When you aren't here…" She whispered.

A beat passed and she heard a knock on the door, she walked downstairs and turned the knob and opened it,

He's here.

Why now?

There stood Ally's father, with fire in his eyes.

Suddenly Ally could feel her face hit the cold hard floor.

" Did you miss me Ally?" She heard her father say, before everything went black.

* * *

**A.N/ Thoughts guys? Sorry this is a little late, my friend's birthday was today so I had to celebrate it with her. Anyway I'm on summer break now so I can update lots more! Oh and check out my new story it's called **_**I will find you**_**. By the way sorry this is short I didn't have much time.**

**Leave a review, and tell me your thoughts for this chapter?(:**


	8. Chapter 8: Protect me

**Authors note: Hey! Sorry I haven't updated in a long time, like more than a week right? My computer wasn't working, but I got a new one! Anyways I hope you enjoy. Sorry again. **

**I don't own Austin and Ally, but I do own the plot. **

Have you ever felt like you can't see, but you can hear everything around you? Ally Dawson felt like that now. She couldn't see anything, it was just black, but she heard someone talking and it sounded like her father.

"Ally. You are a disgrace." Her father said. Ally felt a sharp pain through her heart that hurt.

"But you don't deserve a father like me."

Ally peeled her eyes open and saw that her father was gone and out of her room. She sat up and rubbed her forehead, _what was her father talking about? _Ally walked over to the door, opened it, and started walking slowly and quietly out the dark hallway. When she got to the end she saw her father holding a bottle of what looked like…beer. Ally was terrified, her father has drunk multiple times before and it was not pretty. He would abuse her like no other, kicking her, punching her, slapping her, all of the above. She never really knew the reasons why he would drink, but she assumes they were pretty dangerous.

"Hello Dad." Ally said cautiously and calmly, not wanting to anger her father of any sort.

Her father stared at her blankly before continuing, "Pack your bags" he said," We are leaving." He brought the top of the opening of the bottle to his lips, before taking a gulp. Ally was shocked, _we are leaving? _

"Wait what?" Ally asked.

He walked up to her, with anger flaming in his eyes, "We. Are. Leaving." He said slowly and clearly. Ally stepped back in shock,

"When?" She said. Her father took a deep breath before striking her on the cheek,

"In a week. Say goodbye to Miami, because we are leaving and moving somewhere else where no one can find me." He told her. Ally looked at him with her hand on her cheek from where he just slapped her. _What has he done that is making us move? _She quickly nodded her head to say that she understood.

"I understand."

"Good now pack your bags, like I said just 5 minutes ago!" He yelled. Ally nodded and made her way back towards her room. When she got to her room, she pulled out her little brown book, and started writing,

_ Dear Diary,_

_ We are moving! I have always dreamt of moving somewhere else, but now it just doesn't feel right you know? I feel like something is holding me back. I forgot to write in you yesterday, so I'm just going to tell you now. I got… I think punched by my dad yesterday I really don't remember, and I blacked out and woke up this morning. I also heard my dad say when I blacked out that I didn't deserve a father like him, and that I was a disgrace. That really hurt. Anyway Austin and I got in a fight yesterday too. I was just asking who he was texting and he flipped out on me. He also asked if I was hurt and all these things. I um… kind of yelled at him too, but it was only because if I told him I don't want him to look at me differently. I'm going to apologize to him today. He is my only friend. I can't lose him. I'll write in you later, promise._

_ -Me._

Ally shut her book and placed it back under her pillow, and looked at the little clock on her bedside table. _3:15 p.m._ Ally quickly scrambled off her bed and opened the door, running down the hall, and quickly ran out the door. Her father was probably already passed out, so she didn't have to worry about him waking up anytime soon.

* * *

She ran everywhere trying to find Austin. Ally checked the arcade, the abandoned alley, and his house, but he wasn't at any of those places. She was almost going to give up and call it a day, until she saw a mop of blonde hair sitting at the food court, talking to a girl Ally didn't want to see.

Cassidy.

It kind of looked like they were fighting. Austin was waving his hands in the air frustrated and Cassidy was giving him a mean glare, pointing a finger at him. Ally quickly went behind a big plant, trying to hear what they were talking about.

"Cassidy I can't do this anymore! I'm actually hurting Ally, and I don't like it one bit." Ally could hear Austin shout.

Cassidy gave him a glare, once again. "I don't care. You are my boyfriend. I will hurt her if you refuse to not do this." She stated.

"Cassidy. I am not your boyfriend. I will never be, and I am refusing to do this! I can't stand hurting Ally! But I will protect her with all my heart, I will not let you come near her. Do you understand?" Austin said, but he didn't even let Cassidy talk, he stomped out of the food court, angry. Ally was shocked. She quickly left the plant and ran to find Austin.

Ally found Austin by the beach, sitting down on the sand with his head in his hands. She slowly walked towards Austin and sat down beside him, and took a deep breath before talking,

"Austin?" She whispered. Austin looked up and his eyes widened in surprise,

"Ally?" he said, looking into her eyes. She widened her own eyes,

"Austin I'm sorry. Sorry for everything. I never meant to yell at you or anything. I just-"She suddenly stopped talking when she felt strong arms wrapped around her body.

"Ally…you are safe…" Austin said calmly, "I'm sorry."

Ally stiffened, but she smiled to herself and slowly wrapped her arms around him, melting into the hug.

"Ally… do you want to go swimming?" Austin asked quietly, although Ally heard,

"Huh?"

He laughed and squeezed his arms tighter around her, and stood up putting Ally on his shoulders. Ally quickly punched his back with her tiny fists.

"Austin! Let me down!" Ally screamed. Austin laughed again and walked towards the water,

"Not going to happen, come on Ally live a little." He said. Ally stopped hitting him and laughed, _I do have to live a little! _Austin finally reached the water and Ally widened her eyes, _never mind! _

_ "_Austin please let me down! Please!"

He didn't listen, and dropped Ally down in the cold ocean water. She shrieked, and went back in, swimming deeper into the water around Austin. Austin finally stopped laughing hysterically, and looked around.

"Ally where are you?" Austin shouted, looking frantically through the water. Ally grabbed his leg from underwater and pulled him down, making him scream.

They both went back up to the surface and laughed a lot.

"You…should've…seen…your face." She said between laughs. Austin pouted.

"You scared me Ally." He said quietly. Ally stopped laughing and smirked,

"Oh come on Austin, live a little." She said mimicking his own words, he had said about 5 minutes ago. Austin splashed her,

"Shut up." He said jokingly. Ally laughed and walked back up to the dry sand with Austin following her. He smiled shyly,

"I'm sorry I didn't bring any towels… I didn't think we were going to do that." He said.

Ally smiled, "Don't worry about it. I'm fine." She said. Austin grinned,

"You hungry?" he asked. Ally nodded,

"Starving."

* * *

Austin opened the door for Ally grinning proudly. Ally stepped in and smiled. The restaurant was pretty nice actually. It was called The Seafood Restaurant, located near the beach, so it was only like a 5 minute walk. The waiter stepped away from the podium and smiled,

"Table for two?" he said politely. Austin and Ally both nodded and followed the waiter to a table, with an amazing ocean view.

"There you are. Any drinks?" He asked.

"I'll have a lemonade." Ally said nicely.

"Pepsi." Said Austin.

The waiter nodded and went back into the kitchen, Austin and Ally sat down across from each other and smiled.

"Listen Ally, I really am sorry for yesterday..." Austin said looking down sadly

Ally placed her hand on Austin's, "Austin, it's okay, really."

He looked up and they both met eyes. After like 5 minutes of staring at each other, Ally saw that her hand was still on top of Austin's. She quickly put her hand back on her lap, and cleared her throat.

"So, let's order."

* * *

"You want to go take a walk, Ally?" Austin asked, while they both walked away from the restaurant.

"Sure." Ally agreed. They walked along the beach in silence. It wasn't like those awkward ones, it was comfortable and peaceful. Ally smiled. She loved hearing the big waves crash against the shore, her and her mother used to listen to all the time, the beach was a place where her mother would get away from the beatings and such from her father.

_ Little 5-year-old Ally sat in her room humming a soft tune to herself at about 8:00 p.m., she suddenly stopped when she heard a bedroom door slam shut. She quickly got off her bed and opened the door peeking outside. She saw her mother with her hair all messed up and Ally's eyes fell down to her hands, they were in a fist, clenching tight. _

_ "Mommy?" Ally said quietly. She saw her mother jump and turn around,_

_ "Ally? Go to bed." Her mother demanded softly. Ally walked out, shutting her bedroom door behind her. _

_ "Mommy where are you going?" Ally asked hands on her hips, while tapping her tiny toes. Ally's mother laughed. _

_ "Well would you like to come?" She asked. Ally grinned and nodded viciously. Her mother smiled,_

_ "Well hurry and put on your shoes." She said. Ally quickly nodded and ran to her little shoe box, pulling out some black flats, and putting them on her feet. She stood up, _

_ "Okay!" She said, giving her mother a saluting sign, "Lead the way mommy!" _

_ After 10 minutes of walking, they were at the beach,_

_ "Let's go..uh.. Swimming! At night!" Ally cheered, pumping her fists in the air. Ally's mother shook her head softly, _

_ "Sorry honey. I just came here for some peace and quiet. You don't want to get all wet and cold do you Ally?" She said. Ally quickly shook her head, _

_ "Never!" Her mother laughed, _

_ "Good, now sit down." She said, sitting down on the sand. Ally whined,_

_ "On the sand!?" _

_Her mother nodded, and patted a spot next to her. Ally sighed and sat down, she suddenly heard the waves crashing on the shore, and maybe a few seagulls, not much though. It was quite relaxing. _

_ "Nice isn't it honey?" She heard her mother whisper. Ally turned her head and nodded,_

_ "I love it."_

Ally shook her head, and kept on walking. She turned her head and looked at Austin, maybe now is the time to ask about what happened at the food court?

"Austin?" Ally said. Austin turned his head and looked at her,

"Yeah?"

"I…kind of overheard you talking to Cassidy, and I really appreciate you sticking up for me. It's really sweet." She said, smiling.

Austin smiled, "Yeah, anything for you."

Ally smiled and looked back at the sand,

"But what I said is true." Austin said. Ally snapped her head back up to look at him,

"What?"

Austin looked directly at her, meeting her eyes, suddenly they both stopped walking.

"What I said is true," Austin repeated, "I will protect you, with all my heart. I won't let her hurt you, because I care about you."

Ally smiled, stretched on her tippy-toes, and wrapped her arms around him,

"Thank you Austin, so much." She said, her voice breaking, and her eyes filling with those happy tears, that she hasn't had in a long time.

* * *

Ally walked home after that because it was pretty late, and she needed to get home before her father would wake up. She opened the door and looked inside. The house was completely dark. Ally walked inside and turned on the light, and there was her father. He was sitting on the bar stool, with a bottle of beer in his right hand, and he looked pretty angry.

"I'm sorry Dad, I-I"

***Crash!***

Ally widened her eyes, and saw the beer bottle was shattered on the floor, thrown by her father. He stomped up to her and slapped her with his hand.

"Next time you make me wait for dinner, you are going to get it!" He yelled. Ally quickly nodded,

"I'm sorry."

"Go up to your room now!" He shouted. Ally ran past her father and went inside her room, shutting the door behind her.

_`Austin, protect me.'_

* * *

**Authors note: Did you guys like it? Love it? Auslly is coming very very soon! Also I just wanted to say that if you guys have any questions or anything, please PM me! I would love to answer them! Alrightt, review time!**

**Write for you all soon, promise.**


	9. Chapter 9: I just want you to be happy

**Authors note: I'm very terribly sorry. I haven't been updating because it summer, and I have to travel a lot. My family loves it. Anyway I think we are done traveling for now, and I have time to write for you all, I hope you all aren't angry with me though... But onto the story. As you can see I put in the day of the week for you guys, so you know what day it is until the end of the week (in the story). I have a huge surprise for you guys though at the end of the week :-D. **

**I own nothing, but the plot. :(**

Tuesday:

Ally sat at the food court, talking and laughing with Austin. She just couldn't believe she is going to leave at the end of the week, its devastating, but she might as well make the best of it, I mean you only have the present. Her father also decided that she can't go to school anymore since she's leaving at the end of the week.

"..Ally?" Austin said, "You okay?" Ally snapped out of her thoughts, and looked at him,

"Huh? Oh yeah I'm totally fine." She said, forcing a smile. Austin raised an eyebrow,

"Really?" Ally nodded,

"Austin really. I'm okay." She said. Austin smiled,

"Okay." Ally grinned,

"Well what should we do today?!" she asked, quit excited. Austin grinned and held up a flyer, Ally closely moved her head forward to see, and her mouth gaped open when she saw what it said,

**Carnival **

_Come see it today! 6:30p.m.-10:30p.m._

_ Cotton candy, rides, games, come join the fun!_

_ You'll have a blast!_

Ally grinned, "Oh yes! Let's go there Austin! Please!" She exclaimed. Austin sat there looking at her, weirdly,

"You like carnivals?" He asked. Ally quickly nodded her head,

"Yeah! Why?"

Austin shook his head, "It's nothing, just…most of my friends that are girls… they don't really like it, they would rather go to the mall or something like that." He explained. Ally slowly nodded, understanding what he meant. Yeah, girls she knew would rather go to the mall, but not Ally. She loves carnivals, smelling the popcorn and funnel cakes. It was like a mini fair. Ally smiled,

"Well Austin, I'm not like those girls. I want to go to the carnival! Please!" She said loudly. Austin smiled.

"Ok let's go!" he said. Ally grinned,

"Yay!" She cheered.

"I'll pick you up at 6:00 okay?" Austin said, interrupting her little cheering fest. Ally froze and slowly put her pumping fists, back down on her lap.

"How about I meet you there Austin?" She asked quietly. Austin raised an eyebrow in confusion,

"Why?"

She went through her mind trying to find an excuse, her father could come out and hurt him, or she wouldn't be able to go out. She always has to sneak out of the house in order for her to go anywhere. Ally had a great excuse,

"It will save the gas, you know? Help the earth and walk!" She shouted. Austin chuckled,

"Alright Ally, I'll meet you there." He said.

* * *

Ally looked at the clothes she lied onto the bed, a purple shirt with black pants or a red shirt with white pants. She thought about it for a while,

'Well_ maybe dirt will be everywhere, so maybe the purple shirt and black pants.' _

She picked up the outfit and went into the bathroom to change. After she put on her clothes, she pulled her hair into a slick ponytail, and added maybe just a bit of makeup like; watermelon lip gloss and some powder foundation. Ally looked at the clock, _6:00 p.m. _She sighed, it would be nice to have a ride, but she can't take that risk. Ally opened the door and stuck her head out, eyeing everything like a hawk. Her father wasn't in sight, so she stepped out of the room, quietly walking through the hallway. When she reached the end, she saw a note stuck on the counter, it was from her father.

_Ally, taking care of business. Be home tomorrow. _

_-Lester_

Ally's heart broke, he didn't write dad. He wrote freaking Lester. Ally quickly wiped away the tears that were pricking from her eyes, and walked out the door, on her way to meet Austin at the carnival.

Ally walked inside the carnival, and her face lit up like a Christmas tree. It was beautiful. Everything was like she remembered. All the booths were the same, from when she first came here which was when she was about five years old. The food smelt amazing, and a hold bunch of big prizes were there, so she could win them. Ally doesn't like to brag, but she's pretty much a pro when it comes to all those 'throw the ball and hit all those cans down' kind of things. She looked around a little more trying to find Austin, and there he was. Austin was surrounded by girls. Ally rolled her eyes and walked up to Austin.

"Hey Austin, sorry I'm a little late." She said in her quiet voice. Austin heard and smiled,

"Oh Ally! Hey! It's fine as long as you're here." He said relived. Ally smiled, and all the girls turned and looked at her, giving her the meanest glare.

"Austin boo, who's she?" A short, red-head said, eyeing her up and down. Ally smiled,

"Ally! Nice to meet you!" She said, cheerfully, she loved meeting new people, but Ally's eyes saddened when the girl scoffed,

"Whatever, Austin you want to go on a ride?" She said. Austin looked at down at her and smiled,

"Sorry, I was here with Ally." he said. He hurried and grabbed Ally's hand and ran off, behind a behind a building, where a gift shop was.

"I'm sorry Ally, those girls are pretty crazy." He said, panting. Ally smiled,

"It's fine." She said. He smiled and laughed,

"Ally, I like hanging out with you," Austin said, "its fun."

Ally blushed and nodded, "I like hanging out with you too." She said shyly. He grinned and grabbed her hand, pulling her once again, towards the Ferris wheel. Ally jumped up high, nodding her head viciously. She loved Ferris wheels, getting high up and looking at the whole carnival.

"Ticket?" A woman said, holding out her hand. Ally frowned. She forgot to get tickets.

"I'm sorry I-"

"Here" Interrupted Austin, he pulled out two tickets, and placed them into the woman's hand. Ally smiled. The woman nodded and moved, motioning them to go into the cart. Ally quickly jumped in and sat down. Austin followed her in and sat down across from her.

"The ride is starting. Please do not lean too far out, and no swaying." The woman announced. Ally grinned, she is finally going on the Ferris wheel again. Austin stared at her dreamily.

'_Ally's so beautiful. She's different than girls I know. I think I lik' _

Austin stopped his thoughts and quickly shook his head, He couldn't like Ally. She is only a friend. His best friend. Only a crush. Wait what?

"Austin?" Ally said curiously. Austin slowly looked up and gave a fake smile,

"Huh? Sorry I was just thinking." He said. Ally leaned forward now interested,

"About what?" she asked innocently.

Austin sighed and scratched the back of his neck, "Cassidy." He lied. Ally scoffed and rolled her eyes,

"Why are you thinking about her?" She said quite angry. Austin looked up and looked at the stars, avoiding eye contact.

"I don't know…" he said. Ally sighed,

"Austin. Why?" she asked.

"I don't know!"

"Yeah you do! Why?"

"Because I think I might like her!" He blurted and immediately covered his mouth. Ally gasped and covered her mouth as well.

"….Austin?" She questioned acting like she didn't even know who he was, her eyes full of sadness and hurt. Austin heart broke right there, he didn't mean to say Cassidy. He just blurted it out without thinking.

"Ally I-"

"No, just please," Ally whispered quietly, then she took a deep breath before talking, "Be quiet." She pulled her knees to her chest and sighed shaking her head slowly in disbelief. Austin frowned,

"…..Ally…." He breathed, he was going to explain, but he just couldn't, if he explained he would accidentally blurt out that he has a crush on her. So he kept his mouth shut, the whole ride.

"Thank you for riding the Ferris wheel, we hope you had fun."

Ally quickly got off the platform and ran, she couldn't even face Austin now, and she can't believe him. He likes Cassidy, the girl who bullied her almost all through high school. The girl who punched her and kicked her; treated her like crap. And finally, he likes the girl who even threatened him.

When Ally reached her home, she went inside and walked towards the kitchen. She never even tried another funnel cake. It was all Austin's fault. She opened the refrigerator and pulled out the neighbors homemade lasagna, they gave to her when Ally passed by their house on her morning jog. She heated it up, pulled out a fork, and started eating.

Ten minutes later, she finished washing the dishes and quickly went to her room. Ally closed the door behind her and walked towards her bed. She pulled out her brown leather book from under her pillow and began writing,

_Dear Diary, _

_ I don't know what's wrong with me. Why is my heart-broken, when he told me that he could like Cassidy? It's weird you know. Austin and I are like good friends, then an hour or so later we both get into a fight. It's all because of her. Does he know that? Why is he-_

Ally stopped writing when she saw a drop of water fall onto her page. She dropped the pen and lifted her hand up to her cheek, and her eyes widened. She was crying. She quickly wiped the tears, but her eyes kept filling up and they fell off her cheeks. She closed her book and pulled her knees towards her chest.

'_Stupid Austin. He said he would protect me from getting hurt, and all he ever does is hurt me. I've had enough.'_

* * *

Wednesday:

He couldn't sleep at all last night. All he could ever think about was how stupid he was for saying her name. He couldn't believe himself. He even told Ally that he would protect her with all his heart, which made him want to punch himself. He really does care about her, it's just yesterday. The way she smiled when she was happy or grinned when she was excited. Or maybe the way that when she met those other girls, she was kind. And he had to ruin the moment.

Austin walked along the sides of the streets, and sighed sadly. Why did he have to ruin such a perfect night? He actually was having fun! He kept on walking and decided he would go to the park. Yeah! It was a really quiet small park. He would always go there when he wanted to clear his mind and just listen and relax. He ran super-fast, looking at his shiny sneakers, smiling. He ran a little more and finally looked up, he froze in shock with his eyes wide open; the size of dinner plates.

The one and only Ally was here.

She was sitting on the same bench Austin always sits on, and her head was tilted back, her eyes closed shut. It looked like she was relaxing or maybe taking a nap. Austin wasn't very sure, should he go talk to her? Austin nodded.

'_Maybe I should go, she needs an explanation.'_

He walked quietly towards the bench and sat down beside her. He shifted his body really awkwardly when he sat down. It looked like Ally felt the bench move, so she lifted her head back up, and turned it to the left. She looked normal, then when she finally noticed who it was, her eyes were filled with horror and sadness.

Austin frowned, "Ally look I want to explain why I said her name yesterday." He said. She quickly shook her head,

"Get away from me Austin. I never want to see you again." She choked. Austin felt a sharp pain through his chest.

"Ally listen…please. You want an explanation, don't you?" He stated. Ally looked at him for a while then she sighed,

"You have five minutes."

Austin quickly nodded before continuing, "Ally, You are the most amazing person in my life. I never want to lose you. You are like my best friend. Yesterday was just a mistake. I was just thinking about Cassidy, and her name just kind of popped in my mind and I accidentally said it aloud. Please Ally, forgive me." He begged.

Ally sighed, "Austin don't say that. Don't say sorry. If you like her go on ahead, make your move, she even wants you to be her boyfriend. I mean it shocked me a lot yesterday when you said you might like her, but I can't tell you who you can or can't like." She said.

He frowned, "Ally I really don't like he-"

She interrupted him before he could finish, "Austin…this is goodbye. I've had enough. Of the fighting and the arguing, and Cassidy. So please if you want me to be happy or safe. Don't talk to me, and leave me alone." She said.

Austin's eyes widened, "No Ally. Please don't do this." He said, his voice breaking. Ally slowly got up from the bench, and turned to face him.

"Goodbye Austin, I had a lot of fun with you, more fun than you can ever imagine." She said smiling. She turned away from him and walked out of the park, tears falling down from her cheeks.

_'It was the right thing to do, _Ally wiped her tears with her hand, '_I'm sorry Austin.' _

To her surprise, she felt a strong hand grab her wrist.

"Ally stop…I…I…won't let you leave me, this is all my fault I shouldn't have said her name…"

Austin.

Ally pulled her wrist out of his grip and turned back to him. She met his eyes and they both were full of sadness. Then she did something unexpected herself. She wrapped her tiny arms around him and nuzzled her face into his chest.

"Austin…please…why are you making me so sad? Why," she said against his chest, "why would you say something like liking Cassidy. Austin…tell me why?" Ally was sobbing now. Austin felt extremely guilty now. He suddenly wasn't thinking again, and brought his hand up, and put it on top of her head.

Ally's eyes widened when she felt the touch of Austin's hand on top of her head.

"Ally…I don't like her. I promise okay?" Austin said. She smiled and looked up at his face, he was blushing like crazy, avoiding eye contact. Ally raised an eyebrow in confusion, then her eyes went wide.

'_I'm still hugging him!' _

Ally quickly put her arms down to her side, and looked down embarrassed. Austin cleared his throat and chuckled,

"You don't have to be embarrassed." He said.

Of course that made Ally even more embarrassed, her cheeks turned a bright pink color. Then she remembered. What am I even doing?

_'I'm leaving at the end of this week. I have to forget about him.'_

"Listen Austin everything has been fun and all, but I…can't see you anymore." She stated looking at him straight in the eyes. Austin stepped forward and sighed,

"Why? What did I do Ally?!" he shouted. Ally looked down at her black sneakers and sighed,

"You didn't do anything Austin, I just want…" she started.

"Want what Ally…" He interrupted.

"I-I-I want…"

"What do you want!" he shouted interrupting her again, he just couldn't take this.

"I want you to forget about me!" She finished, shouting at him, "I want you to forget about us. I really don't mean to hurt you Austin. I just want you to be happy."

Austin shook his head in disbelief, "I don't understand you Ally…" he said.

Ally sighed, "Austin please I just want you to be happy." She said quietly. He shook his head and turned away from her slowly walking away,

"You just don't get it do you Ally? Just forget it though…"

She stood there clueless and hurt, watching him walk away from her. When he was finally out of her sight, she turned back and started walking away back to her home.

'_I just want you to be happy Austin. I'm sorry.' _

* * *

**A.N/ That was a sad chapter wasn't it? I didn't really mean to make it that way, but I wanted it to be a little interesting you know? I honestly am very sorry I didn't update for more than a month, but Auslly is going to happen soon guys. You just have to be patient. Okay…another chapter will be up in about a 2-3 days. Love you all. Sorry for any mistakes. Don't forget to review! Bye! **


	10. Chapter 10: Broken heart

**Authors note: Okay can I just say like THANK YOU! I REACHED OVER 100 REVIEWS! I never would have thought that I could reach that much, it's all thanks to you. I'm going to reply to all my reviewers that reviewed last chapter. Thank you all again. By the way… people said I made them cry. I didn't know my writing could make you guys cry! Sorry!**

**R5Auslly, **_**Yup!**_

**LoveShipper,**_** True that *Sad face* **_

_**SmileyAuslly, hahaha, I am (:**_

_**Guest, already did :P**_

_**K-Cat14, Hey! Were you the reviewer who reviewed as a guest on all my other chapters? Without the 14? But anyway I did! (:**_

_**Assassin's grrrrl, I did!(:**_

_**Puckleberry4ever, Aww don't cry… Just wait for the end of the week you'll be surprised. (: **_

_**Enjoy this chapter! **_

* * *

Thursday:

Ally went to through her drawers to find a black sharpie. When she finally found one, she walked to her cardboard box and labeled it, pictures. Then she walked back to her open drawers, digging for any of those pictures she wanted to keep or throw away. When she found a specific picture she froze. It was her and her mother. Ally quickly shook her head and put it in the trash. When she was about to drop it, she remembered. She must keep all the stuff that reminds her of her mother. The pictures were memories. Ally brought her hand out of the trash can, and put the picture in the picture box.

Ally finally got all the pictures sorted out and decided she wanted to go out. She was leaving tomorrow morning, so today is her last day here in Miami. She ran to the window and looked out to see the how the weather was like, and surprisingly it was cold. She saw tiny little drops of snow come down from the sky. Ally's eyes brightened and she grinned.

_'I haven't seen snow in so long!'_

She ran away from the fogged up window, to her small closet that still had a little bit of clothes left hanging. Ally took out her big grey fluffy coat and put it on. Then she quietly walked of her room into living room, she had to go quietly because her father was passed out on the couch. She put on her red boots and opened the door, shutting it behind her.

* * *

Ally walked around admiring the snow falling down beneath her. She laughed to herself and smiled.

_'This is so fun!' _

She walked a little more until she realized, she was at the park. The same park she said goodbye to Austin. Yesterday's memories came flooding through her brain. The screaming and shouting. The leaving. Ally shook her head, today is going to be a fun day. No more Austin. No more.

She walked a bit more exploring the neighborhood. Looking at all the big houses and the small tiny ones that she assumed were very cozy and warm. Ally walked a little faster until she spotted a young girl, she was probably seven years old. The little girl was looking at the sky, and she had no warm clothing on. Ally ran over to her.

"Excuse me? Sweetie you are going to get a cold." She said nicely to the little girl. The girl turned her head towards Ally and smiled,

"It's snowing. I love it." She said happily. Ally grinned,

"Me too. It is very pretty." She replied. The girl looked up at the sky again and smiled,

"…Yeah…"

Ally shifted her feet in the snow before asking something,

"What's your name?" she asked. The girl was still looking up at the sky,

"Tiffany. What about yours?" she questioned. Ally smiled,

"Ally. Ally Dawson." She answered.

Tiffany looked at her and shivered,

"I like that name. I'm so cold, but I want to stay out here." She said. Ally smiled,

"Would you like my coat?" She asked the Tiffany. Tiffany grinned, then frowned.

"I'm sorry, but that's yours."

Ally smiled, "Don't worry I'm moving soon. I can always buy another one. The mall isn't very far from here." She said. Tiffany smiled,

"Thank you so much!"

Ally took off the coat and gave it to Tiffany. Tiffany slowly took it, putting it around her body. It was a little too big on her, but Tiffany didn't mind. She was happy. Ally grinned, she was very happy that she could make this girls day.

"Well goodbye Tiffany. I hope to see you again someday alright?" She said waving as she walked away from the young girl. Tiffany smiled,

"Goodbye Ally! I sure hope so!"

* * *

Ally walked into the mall and quickly ran into the store, it was freezing outside, and all she even had on was a tee-shirt. She walked around the store trying to find a coat that she would like and when she finally found one she brought it up to the cash register.

"Hi Miss. Is this all?" the woman asked, examining the light blue coat. Ally nodded,

"Yes." She replied. The woman scanned the price tag through the scanner and smiled,

"You are so lucky this coat is on sale. Twenty dollars even please." She said. Ally nodded and reached through her pants pocket inside was exactly twenty dollars. Today is such a great day. Ally handed the money to the cashier, which the woman gladly took.

"Here is your coat and receipt. Have a nice day." She said cheerfully. Ally reached for the coat and receipt remembering to say thank you as she left the store.

Ally put on the coat and immediately her cold arms were very warm. She slowly walked around the mall for a bit until she decided she should go home. She walked out of the mall, and walked towards the neighborhood of where her house was. While she was walking the snow was still falling and she saw young kids make snow angels and snowmen. Ally smiled remembering a memory of how she used to do all that kind of stuff when it snowed.

_"Ally stop! Don't go outside!" young Ally heard, her mother call after her. Ally stopped and turned back to face her mom._

_ "It's snowing! Come on mommy please!" she begged. Ally's mother sighed as she gave in its impossible for her to say no to that little face. _

_ "Alright…put on your coat and boots though." She said. Ally grinned,_

_ "Thank you so much mommy!" she said happily, as she already put on her boots and coat. Ally's mother smiled, because she saw Ally so happy. When she was done putting everything on, she reached for the doorknob, turned it, and opened it. Ally ran outside excitedly, but she slipped on a piece of ice and fell face down into a pile of snow. _

_ "Ally!" Her mother shouted as she ran outside towards her daughter. Ally's mother crouched down and gasped._

_ "Ally are you alright?" _

_Ally all of a sudden popped up and laughed, _

_ "Mommy! Did you see that? It was so funny." She said. Ally's mother smiled, _

_ "Thank goodness you are okay." She said relieved. Ally smiled. _

_ "Can we play now?" _

Ally looked at the ground while thinking of the memory, when she looked up. She froze in shock. She saw Austin and Cassidy. Ally quickly hid behind a tree that was nearby, and stuck her head out to see what they were doing. Cassidy was smiling at Austin, and Austin did the same. Ally frowned, but then she suddenly remembered what she had said yesterday. She doesn't care. Ally just kept watching and following wherever they went. It was dark out now, so Ally always had to go a little closer sometimes. All they were doing most of the time was talking and laughing. It broke Ally's heart little by little watching them, but she would always remind herself that she doesn't care.

Ally assumed that they were going to stay in this area which was a tiny small park, where you could have occasional picnics. She went a little closer to see what they were doing, because it was so dark. She still couldn't see them, so she walked a little farther up close to see. Cassidy was sitting on the bench talking with Austin, and Austin was laughing at something she said. The next thing happened and Ally couldn't believe her eyes.

Cassidy kissed him.

Ally slowly walked backward in shock, shaking her head in disbelief.

'_Why?'_

She grabbed her chest, feeling her heart breaking. It hurt. She stood there watching them in the darkness, the coldness.

"Why?!" She screamed, but immediately she covered her mouth, she didn't mean to say that a loud.

Austin pulled back and stared at her in shock.

"Ally?" he questioned. Cassidy looked at her as well and glared,

"Oh look, the loser is here." She said laughing. Austin took a step closer to Ally and reached his hand out,

"Ally come here I was just…"

Ally took another step back and shook her head,

"No, not another word. Don't say anything. To. Me. Anymore." Ally said, before running off into the darkness to get home.

While she was running she heard a few 'Ally wait!' but she never turned around. She kept running.

'_Stupid Austin. Stupid Austin!' _

Ally's heart was broken. She ran even faster, with tears running down her face, blurring her vision. Because of that, she tripped on a rock and fell.

Ally stayed on the ground for a moment and thought,

_'Why does my heart feel like it was ripped apart? Why can't I be happy? What did I do wrong?'_

* * *

**A.N./ So tell me your thoughts on this chapter?(: Sorry it was short, and sad. Not all my chapters are going to be like this guys. I just want it to be a little more interesting. Anyway review! :-D More reviews I get, the faster I will update for you all(: **

**Bye! 3**


End file.
